Computer generated data is compared with pharmacokinetic data to assess the relationship between imipramine concentration and various combinations of its metabolites at 24 hours (initial priming dose) to steady-state. From this comparison, a mathematical model is developed to predict for the blood level attained for a given maintenance dose.